Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. She was a young girl from Cortland who went missing around the same time as Ali. Hanna theorized that she could've been the mysterious Jane Doe in Ali's grave, but it is revealed in "Game On, Charles" that she is in fact alive. She is revealed to be a member of the A-Team and Red Coat and The Black Widow in "Game Over, Charles". History Season 3 Blood Is the New Black Sara purchases hoodies and black gloves for CeCe and The A-Team. Dead to Me Emily remembers the night Mona dug up Ali's grave. She remembers seeing Sara there, in her Red Coat. A DAngerous GAme Sara communicates with Mona through a cellphone from the plane. She arrives at the Lodge and gets off the plane. She heads into the woods, as Spencer follows her, but disappears. Later, she pulls the girls, minus Hanna, out of the burning lodge. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Sara's coat is recovered from the Lodge by a firemen, who throws it back down. Toby and Spencer later go to the Lodge and attempt to find it with no luck. Sara attends Wilden's funeral dressed as The Black Widow. The Liars ponder about who she could be. As soon as the funeral is over, she leaves and gets into a limo. Later, we see her in the A-Team's lair, still wearing her black veil, but now with a burned Ali mask underneath. Turn of the Shoe Sara attempts to strangle Mona in her car, while wearing a black hoodie and Alison mask. She almost chokes her until Mona slams a flashlight into her head and crawls out of the car. She then tries to run them down in Mona's car. This is not confirmed to be Sara, however, since she lost her red coat in the Lodge fire and didn't seem to get a new one until "Under the Gun," it would seem likely to be her. Who's In the Box? Season 6 Game On, Charles Sara draws a sun on the wall before the lights shut off and she hears running. She walks over to her doorway and sees The Liars fleeing the building. Later, she delivers the four girls food for "A" but runs off once they all start yelling to her, believing she is Mona. At the end of the episode, a police officer discovers Sara in the dollhouse and asks what her name is to which she tells them. Sara is then taken away on a stretcher, as Emily recalls the time they met her friends. Songs of Innocence She reveals to Emily that she ran away from home the night she was kidnapped and something or someone hit her in the head. She later comes to Emily's home after running away again. Game Over, Charles Sara goes with the Liars and Mona to the Carissimi Group and helps them get into the secret room. Once they enter, Emily asks Sara if she's coming inside but she says she's gonna stay behind. Suddenly the doors shut. As the Liars are watching security footage of CeCe and Ali at Radley, they get a motion alert in the rear west wing. They zoom out and see Red Coat walking down the hall and placing a suitcase on a bomb. As CeCe tells Alison her story, she reveals that she sent Red Coat to the Lodge that night as a decoy. Red Coat goes into the woods and meets up with CeCe. She takes off her mask to reveal Sara and tells CeCe that Mona has no clue that CeCe isn't really about to meet her. CeCe also reveals that she sent The Black Widow to Wilden's funeral. The Black Widow gets into the limo and CeCe asks if she saw Wilden's body. She lifts the veil and its Sara. She says that Wilden is dead. The Liars escape the room and make their way to Radley, where they come upon Red Coat, who turns around as Sara. She orders them to leave, but they ignore and subdue, stopping the bomb. Alison runs down to get the girls to help her with CeCe and Sara tries to run, but Emily grabs her by her hood. Sara claims she tried to keep Emily safe and Emily punches her. Later, Emily mentions that Sara got out of the hospital and Alison says what happened to her wasn't their fault, but Spencer says she doubts that's how Sara sees it. Appearances Notes *Casting calls credited her as Kimberly Brown to hide the fact that she was Sara Harvey. *Many fans theorized that she was Red Coat. This was later proven to be correct. *Sara is loosely based on Nick Maxwell from the book series, in that both are the helper of the second "A". *Sara is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow. *Sara has been portrayed by more than four different actresses. **CC Mason portrayed Sara during some of the Red Coat scenes and as The Black Widow. **Sasha Pieterse portrayed Sara in "A DAngerous GAme" when she exited the plane. **A stock photo was used for the scene in "Who's In the Box?". **Dre Davis is her official actress. Gallery SaraHarvey4x14.png SaraH6x01.png SaraH5x03.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png 610 Red Coat is Sara.jpg Red Coat and A.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow